


a man made love

by hydedrjekyll



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, This is gay as hell, it took me too long to finish this short mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydedrjekyll/pseuds/hydedrjekyll
Summary: Two years it took for me to fall in love with both him and myself.





	a man made love

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy guys back at it again!!! I also have a discord server! https://discord.gg/ptCwaJG join if you wanna!

“Please make me an android!”

“i don't see why not.” 

It was a simple exchange that happened at least two years ago..yet why am i recalling it now? Two years ago was all the time needed to reflect and focus on the mad drunkard of a scientist that made me who i am, and to fall in love with his saddening insanity.

i once found myself puzzled by his odd behaviour at the start, the unsteady sway of his walk as he unconsciously danced to his own cacophony; a bottle clutched tightly in one hand as he moved around the room. He also puzzled me with his lack of upkeep for his own being, hair constantly askew and ruffled in each direction; soft stubble on his face meeting bags under green eyes that never seemed to lose their clarity no matter how much he drank. Somehow his brilliant mind remained sharp and not distracted by the spirits that he not only drank but were surrounded by as i came to learn.

“w-why are you always drinking sir?” i recall asking him one morning in one of his rare moments of sobriety. I'll never forget the look of pain in his eyes as he sighed

“...i lost my entire family in an accident one day. My spouse, my son, everyone. I was..and still am unable to cope.” he said voice barely above a whisper “drinking helps dull the pain.” 

I could only wrap my arms around the somber man as he began to sob, the soft hums from my machinery soon lulling him to sleep. 

another memory flashes into my head; a happier one.

The radio was softly playing as we idly sat in his lab, well i was idle, nero was swinging around in his chair laughing and singing rather off key to the song. 

_ “take my hand!” _ i heard him practically shout out as he rolled his chair over to me, hand outstretched.

“Why sir?” I asked, head tilted

“Just take it!” 

“Oh alright..” And with one swift pull he forced me off of my chair and onto his own..and his lap.

I could barely keep myself from blushing as he spun the chair around,holding onto me tight, still singing off key as always.

sighing i began to sang along

_ “Take my hand, and take my whole life too”   _

I started, barely holding back a giggle and i saw his eyes light up

_ “I can't help falling in love with you”  _  he finished with off key glee, pulling me into a kiss. 

it took me two years to fall in love with him, and accepted who i am.


End file.
